


Hex Bags

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Rowena, Corpses, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hex Bags, Holding Hands, It's Just One Corpse, Kissing, Loving Rowena, Rowena Is a Sweetheart, Rowena's Attack Dog Spell, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, but kinda, not that graphic, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena comforts reader after she kills a hunter.





	

I hadn’t expected to see Rowena so soon, yet there she was, ten minutes after I’d called her, just as she had promised.

The moment she spotted me huddled against the wall, hugging my knees like a frightened child as my body shook like crazy, she was by my side, taking one of my cold hands into her warm one.

“What happened, darlin’?” she asked in a tone of voice she rarely used, so sweet and gentle that it could melt the coldest of ice.

I was one of the few people privileged enough to get to know this side of her. Most people thought of her as a heartless bitch, but I knew better. Rowena wasn’t one to love easy, however, if you asked me, she certainly was easy to love. Earning her trust took time, and getting her to reveal her soft side required a lot of work, but in the end it was all worth it.

Being loved and cared for by Rowena, and loving and caring for her all the same, could compare to nothing else. I wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Instead of replying, I motioned with my head to the other side of the small room. Rowena’s eyes trailed mine, widening at the sight of a figure lying motionless right across me, by the opposite wall. It was drenched in blood, its dirty clothes ripped and torn into messy pieces, its skin bearing long, deep gashes matching the tears on his bloodied fingertips. Its nails were broken in halves, colored deep red, and its face, despite life leaving it for good, still bore a look of wild confusion.

“A hunter,” I explained. “He followed me here and…” I swallowed, pushing back the tormenting memories of the fight. “He attacked me.”

“Are ye hurt?” Rowena asked, inspecting me from head to toe in search of injuries. Finding none, she let out a small sigh of relief.

I shook my head. “I had one of the hex bags you gave me. Attack Dog spell. I sicced him on himself.”

“Good.” Rowena nodded. “That’s good.”

“No, it’s not. It’s really not.”

Tears spilled down my cheeks and I leaned over to Rowena for comfort. She instinctively wrapped her arms around me, letting my head rest on her warm chest.

“I was so scared,” I wept.

Rowena’s grip on me tightened. “It’s alright, dear. Ye’re alright,” she cooed.

“He… he snuck up on me and grabbed me from behind. I thought I was gonna die. He had a knife, Rowena! He had a knife.”

“Shhh,” she whispered, rocking me like a mother calming a crying child. “Ye killed him. He can’t hurt ye anymore.”

“Only because I had that hex bag you gave me yesterday. I suck at this, Rowena. I’m a bad witch.”

“Ye’re not,” she assured me. “I wouldn’t have agreed to mentor ye if ye weren’t up to snuff.”

“I didn’t even notice a hunter following me.”

“Sneaky bastards, they are.” She smiled. “It happens to the best of us.”

Pulling back from the hug, I looked straight into her eyes. “You, too?”

“Plenty of times!” she replied. “They’re hunters. Sneakin’ up on us is what they do. It’s up to us to be careful.”

"That’s the thing – I _wasn’t_ careful,“ I said.

She brought one of her hands to my cheek, giving it a light stroke. "Doesn’t mean ye’re a bad witch. Ye think I’m careful all the time?” She snorted. “Please. What I am, however, is prepared. Ye should always have a hex bag on hand. Ye never know who could sneak up on ye.”

“Is that why you gave me that thing?”

She nodded. “It’s the first time ye’ve been away from me since we got together. I couldn’t risk ye gettin’ hurt.”

“Thank you, Rowena,” I said, smiling. If I told anyone how kind and loving she could be, they’d call me a liar. “Thank you so much.”

I pressed my lips to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“Ye know I’ll always have yer back,” she promised.

“And I will have yours. No matter what.”

“No matter what,” she agreed.

Another tender kiss sealed the promise.

“Can you teach me how to get rid of a body? I’m still struggling with that part.”

Rowena chuckled. “Why, of course, dear! I know just the spell.”


End file.
